Enchanted to meet you
by Horrocrux
Summary: El rio nervioso, y le sonrío para tranquilizarla. — Sé que estas nerviosa cariño, yo también lo estaba cuando conocí a tus padres…— Mentiroso pensó Sakura


**Enchanted to meet you.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **By: Horrocrux.**

 **.**

 **Summary:** El rio nervioso, y le sonrío para tranquilizarla. — Sé que estas nerviosa cariño, yo también lo estaba cuando conocí a tus padres…— _Mentiroso_ pensó Sakura

.

.

—Todo estará bien, Sakura. —trato de calmar a su bonita novia sentada en el asiento de su _Maserati_ junto a él, que se encontraba con el motor apagado desde hacía algunos minutos. — Mi familia es tan normal como cualquier otra. — Sasuke espero que sus palabras sonaran lo bastante seguras. Ella lo miro con una cara que dejaba bien en claro un sarcástico _¿En serio?_

El rio nervioso, y le sonrío para tranquilizarla. — Sé que estas nerviosa cariño, yo también lo estaba cuando conocí a tus padres…— _Mentiroso_ pensó Sakura, cuando Sasuke Uchiha conoció a su familia había estado tan tranquilo y sereno, ella había sido la que denotaba nervios con solo mirarla. Había sido encantador con su madre, y había hablado de negocios con su padre, y por si acaso su padre tuviese alguna duda sobre el novio de su _pequeña_ cuando llego el punto de tocar el tema de deportes, el quedo tan encantado con el novio de su única hija.

Además cuando Sasuke se había reunido con su familia había sido una cena en el jardín de lo más tranquila y encantadora, su primo había sacado una guitarra vieja y ambos tocaban de vez en cuando para amenizar el ambiente, incluso se permitieron caminar descalzos por el césped. Finalizaron comiendo el postre, una deliciosa tarta de manzana, que su prima Konan, había preparado especialmente para él mientras escuchaban anécdotas graciosas. _Todo había ido perfecto_.

Y ahora era su turno de conocer a los padres de su novio, desde hacía ya siete meses. No sería una cena rustica y tranquila como ella hubiera deseado, se trataba de un banquete elegante y sofisticado en la gran _residencia_ de la familia Uchiha. Tomo una parte de la tela del costoso vestido dorado que llevaba puesto, el cual Sasuke se había encargado de regalarle, y la apretó fuertemente nerviosa. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para el chico, porque al cabo de unos segundos masajeo sus manos suavemente.

— _Muñeca_ …— llamo tomándole la barbilla delicadamente para que le mirara. — No tienes por qué hacer esto, puedo decirle a mis padres que te ha surgido otro compromiso, ellos entenderán. — sugirió. Sakura negó rápidamente, no haría tamaño desplante a la invitación.

Respiro profundamente y trato de sonreír. — Estoy lista. — dijo.

Sasuke no pareció muy convencido pero aun así se apresuró y le abrió la puerta. Ella lucía hermosa, como siempre, no sabía porque estaba tan asustada, estaba seguro que encajaría perfectamente con su familia. Estaba seguro que incluso podría apostarlo.

Al llegar a la entrada principal antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta está fue abierta por alguien más, su padre, su madre y su hermano los miraban atentos. Sasuke sintió como Sakura se tensaba y acto reflejo el apretó su mano para darle un poco de seguridad.

Delante de ellos se encontraban tres personas que la miraban curiosos. Primero estaba el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi, lo cual hizo que se sintiera un poco más cómoda. A el lo había conocido hacía algunos meses atrás, incluso habían salido algunas veces, era atento y divertido, un contraste de lo que Sakura veía ahora, un elegante y apuesto muchacho en un traje _Calvin Klein_ negro.

Junto a él se encontraba la madre de Sasuke, una mujer bastante joven y hermosa con una radiante sonrisa que adornaba el vestido plateado que llevaba, estaba tomada del brazo de su esposo. El hombre se encontraba con un rostro serio y reservado, tenía un sofisticado traje _Armani_ gris.

De un segundo a otro el ambiente se tornó bastante pesado y un poco incómodo. Lo cual no duro mucho porque el muchacho frente a ella se le abalanzo y la abrazo fuertemente. — Luces hermosa esta noche. — dijo sonriente. Sasuke miro a su hermano mayor agradeciéndole mentalmente, sabía que Itachi disfrutaba de la compañía de su novia y parecía un buen inicio para la velada.

Sakura se sonrojo levemente.

—Itachi, compórtate. — llamo su padre con una voz autoritaria. —Es un honor tenerla en nuestro hogar señorita Haruno, mi nombre es Fagaku Uchiha, soy el padre de Sasuke. — el hombre extendió su brazo, en un saludo formal. Sakura tomo su mano por unos segundos mientras trataba de no lucir nerviosa.

—El placer es mío. — respondió.

A continuación la mujer tomo la palabra. — Hola cariño. —Saludo mientras le besaba ambas mejillas. Sasuke casi estuvo seguro que su padre quería reprender a su madre por usar un lenguaje informal, pero como siempre sucede cuando se trata de ella, se contuvo. — Es agradable poder conocerte por fin. Sasuke siempre habla de lo bonita que eres, pero se ha quedado corto. —

—Madre, por favor. — Mikoto rio suavemente al ver como su hijo menor se sonrojaba levemente, al ver como su novia lo veía sorprendida. — Pasa por favor. — se hizo a un lado, y todos comenzaron a caminar hacía el comedor.

Sasuke se sintió aliviado al ver como Sakura parecía más tranquila. Ella caminaba elegantemente, admirando toda la decoración, era tan tierna.

Unos minutos después estaban frente al comedor, una mesa de vidrio lo bastante grande como para veinte personas. Estaba cubierta de un fino mantel, y sobre este un sinfín de platos y cubiertos vacíos, a Sasuke no le preocupaba lo exagerado que era todo, aunque a su novia no le gustara lo sofisticado, sabía manejarlo. La familia de Sakura era sencilla, pero porque querían serlo, tenían una posición económica buena como para darse los mismos lujos. Todos tomaron asiento mientras las empleadas servían una comida que se veía demasiado elegante.

Mikoto la miro directamente. —Y dime Sakura, ¿Sabías que Sasuke siempre ha ocupado el primer lugar en desempeño académico?, hasta hace algunas semanas, claro, alguien le arrebato el título, fue un poco decepcionante, pero en fin. Cuéntanos ¿Qué tal te va a ti en la facultad de Medicina? — pregunto curiosa mientras sorbía la sopa.

Sakura dio un suspiro silencioso, _aquí vamos_ pensó. Dejo el cubierto que estaba utilizando y sonrío. — Va bastante bien. — comento modesta.

Itachi rio en lo alto. — Vamos cuñada. — animo. — No tengas miedo de contarle a nuestros padres que has sido tú la que ocupa el primer lugar ahora. — Mikoto y Fagaku la miraron sorprendidos esperando su respuesta. Sakura quiso darle una patada a Itachi. Sasuke por su parte solo la veía orgulloso.

— ¿Es eso cierto? — exigió saber el hombre, Sasuke asintió.

—No ha sido fácil. — admitió. — He tenido que estudiar demasiado, incluso mis padres han contratado a un tutor privado. — trato de que sus palabras demostraran lo difícil que había sido competir contra su novio, no quería dejarlo como un idiota, porque no lo era. — Mi padre ha salido de _Harvard_ con un promedio perfecto, y mi madre de _Cambridge_. Así que todos esperan que yo haga lo mismo. — sonrió ligeramente. Fagaku sonrió de lado en modo de aprobación.

—Es bueno saberlo. — La joven era inteligente, y al hombre le quedo claro. — Además, Sasuke necesitaba un poco de competencia para que dejara de perder el tiempo. — Sasuke lo miro atento, e Itachi reía en forma de burla. — Basta Itachi. — reprendió. — Si te hubieras esforzado más, habrías salido con una mención honorifica, en lugar de obtenido un tercer lugar y en una Universidad tan simple como _Oxford_. — Ahora Sasuke sonrío de lado divertido.

Itachi río sin importarle los comentarios de su padre. Levanto las menos en el aire y agrego divertido. — Estamos aquí para avergonzar a Sasuke, padre, no a mí. — Todos rieron ligeramente, a excepción de Sasuke y su padre que menearon la cabeza negativamente.

—Sakura. — llamo el hombre. — ¿Tus padres aún están en el negocio de compra y venta de acciones? — quiso saber. Sasuke le dirigió una mirada de reproche a su padre, sabía perfectamente las intenciones ocultas en sus palabras. Su padre no era un hombre interesado, pero le gustaba mantener cierto nivel en sus amistades, y la novia de su hijo no sería la excepción.

—Si. — contesto ignorando las intenciones de la pregunta. — Recientemente han expedido un contrato con Estados Unidos y España, se han vuelto internacionales en los últimos años. — Fagaku pareció sorprenderse, pero rápidamente cambio su cara a su habitual rostro sombrío.

—Quizá debería hablar con tu padre hacer de una asociación con las empresas Uchiha, sería una buena inversión…—

—Padre. — Intervino Sasuke. — Sakura no ha venido aquí para hablar de negocios. — Su padre asintió a regañadientes, y Sakura le dio una mirada de reproche. El beso su mejilla rápidamente. Su madre sonrió ante el acto, era inusual ver a su hijo comportarse de ese modo.

— ¿Cómo está tu madre, Sakura? —ella dejo de saborear la ensalada para prestarle mas atención. — La he visto hace algunos meses en la semana de la moda en parís, ha estado encantadora. — sonrió.

Sasuke observo a su madre, ignoraba el hecho de que ambas mujeres tuvieran una amistad. — Ella está ahora en Los Ángeles, se encuentra apoyando a una organización benéfica, volverá en algunos días…— Sasuke sabía que Sakura extrañaba a su madre, pero estaba demasiado orgullosa de ella como para impedirle que fuera ayudar a otras personas. Su novia lo hacía de vez en cuando, una de las muchas razones por la cual moría por ella.

Sasuke estaba a punto de decir algo cuando unos gritos provenientes de la sala se iban acercando cada vez más.

— ¡Sasukeeeeeeeeeeee! —grito nuevamente, todos los presentes giraron a ver al dueño de la voz.

Frente a ellos estaba un rubio sonriendo radiante. Tenía un brazo detrás de la cabeza y con el otro rascaba su mejilla avergonzado, sus jeans desgastados desentonaban con el ambiente sofisticado.

Mikoto e Itachi sonreían nerviosos, mientras su esposo llevaba su mano a su frente mientras negaba fastidiado por la interrupción.

Sasuke lo miro furioso. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí, Naruto? — exigió saber, Sakura le tomo el brazo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

El chico se encogió de hombros. —Me han dicho que viniera cuando quisiera, las puertas siempre estarán abiertas para ti . — dijo citando las palabras de Mikoto. —Además. — tengo las llaves para entrar. — sacudió un pequeño llavero con un colgante de un zorro rojo en él. — Me las has dado para una emergencia. —

Fagaku masajeaba las cienes tratando de encontrar paciencia, la cual siempre le faltaba cuando se trataba del mejor amigo de su hijo menor. — ¿Y cuál es la emergencia? — escupió.

—Tenía hambre. — comento calmado, Itachi tiro una carcajada. Antes de que cualquiera reaccionara, sin importarle las miradas severas que recibía, se sentó en el comedor esperando su platillo como si fuera un invitado de honor. Sakura trato de no sonreír ante la actitud de Naruto, era un poco incongruente como se relacionaba con una de las familias más importantes del país.

Mikoto llamo a la servidumbre resignada, a los pocos minutos el rubio tenia frente a él una bajilla con comida. — ¡Sakura-chan! — llamo por primera vez, notando la presencia de la chica. — Que bonita estas. — Sakura sonrío ligeramente, mientras Sasuke rodeaba los ojos. Naruto comenzó a comer sin importar si utilizaba el cubierto adecuado o no, y ella se tranquilizó al tenerlo ahí. — ¿Por qué no dejas a el teme? — soltó de repente con comida aun en la boca. —Yo soy más guapo. — Sakura casi juro que Itachi había escupido el vino que tomaba.

—Idiota. — mascullo Sasuke.

—Naruto, Sasuke. — Dijo Mikoto — Cuiden el vocabulario por favor. — sentencio.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, entre bromas por parte de Naruto o Itachi que amenizaban el ambiente. Su madre sonreía encantada a la joven, y Fagaku había hablado más de lo normal lo cual suponía una buena señal.

Dos horas más tarde cuando había oscurecido por completo se encontraban en la sala de estar tomando el té, al menos la mayoría de ellos, pues Naruto había argumentado que prefería una coca cola.

—Ne, Sakura-chan. — hablo, otra vez Naruto. — De verdad, no sé qué te gusta de…— Estaba a punto de decir teme cuando Mikoto le miro desafiante. — Sasuke…— finalizo.

Todos la miraron atentos, incluso Sasuke la miro esperando ansioso la respuesta.

Ella pareció palidecer. —Él es…— trato de buscar una palabra adecuada, pero la presión y ansiedad con la que la miraban no ayudaba mucho. — atento. — dijo sin más.

Sasuke pareció decepcionado porque a los segundos la fuerza con la que sujetaba su mano disminuyo. Itachi y Naruto se miraron entre sí, esperaban algo más, a los segundos la sala se encontraba en un mar de carcajadas proveniente de los dos jóvenes.

—Vaya hermanito, tu sí que provocas sensaciones en las chicas. —se burló, Sasuke frunció el ceño y Sakura supo que se había equivocado.

—Sasuke el atento. — rio Naruto. — Suena bien. — sigio la burla, incluso Fagaku se permitió reír, aunque lo disimulo con un tosido en su garganta.

—Basta. — dijo Mikoto con voz autoritaria. Después de unos segundos en que todos guardaron silencio se giró a ella. —Cariño, has dejado una buena impresión, no me decepciones ahora y dime, ¿Por qué te gusta mi hijo? — Una nueva oportunidad surgió y ella se puso nerviosa al instante.

Miro a Sasuke y trato de concentrarse solo en él. — Bueno…— comenzó dudosa. — El es sensible, y tan increíble, y todas mis amigas solteras están celosas — Naruto río. Lo miro esperando no sonar demasiado boba. Sasuke la miraba esperando más, al igual que el resto. —Él dice todo lo que necesito escuchar y es como si no pudiera pedir nada mejor. — probablemente si hubiera dejado su descripción ahí Mikoto hubiera estado más que satisfecha, pero una vez que estás viendo a Sasuke, no puedes dejar de mirarlo. —El me abre la puerta y dice _Luces increíble_ y me siento perfectamente bien, me gusta pelear y gritar y pelearnos en la lluvia, y que me llame a las dos A.M. — Un leve sonrisa apareció en su cara, todos la miraron atenta. —Es una montaña rusa algo rápida, y nunca creí llegar a sentir tanto, además respeta mi espacio y nunca me hace esperar, me llama exactamente a la hora que dijo que lo haría. — Sasuke sonrío. — Es encantador y atractivo, estoy muy cómoda junto a él. — se animó a decir. — Es tan frustrante, intoxicarte y complicado pero esa es la manera en que lo amo. — finalizo.

Sasuke beso sus labios sin importarle la mirada de los presentes. Ni Itachi, ni Naruto se atrevieron a romper el momento con una broma. Mikoto los miro con aprobación.

—Sakura. — llamo Fagaku, y todos temieron que arruinara el ambiente como solo él sabía hacerlo. — _Bienvenida a la familia_. —

.

.

.

Las luces del auto alumbraban la carretera y la nieve en ella, llevaba su mano en el volante concentrado mientras conducía a la casa de su novia.

—Lo que dijiste hace rato…— no supo cómo comenzar, estaba nervioso, y eso es decir mucho de un Uchiha. — ¿Lo dijiste de verdad, o solo querías complacer a mis padres? — ella lo miro ofendida, pero a los pocos segundos sonrío al ver a Sasuke sonrojado.

—Lo decía por tus padres, claro. — bromeo. Y Sasuke hecho una carcajada liberando toda la tensión que había vivido hacía unos minutos. —De hecho estoy esperando que me dejes en casa para llamarle a Naruto y decirle que esa camisa con un gato en ella se le veía muy bien. — trato de sonar seductora, lo cual era difícil cuando estabas a punto de reír.

— ¿Me dejaras por mi mejor amigo? — ella fingió pensarlo. En un impulso apago el auto cerca de la acera y la miro. — Dudo que bese mejor que yo. — sonrío de lado.

—Dudo que a ti te quede esa camiseta tan bien como él. — y ambos rieron antes de besarse. Se amaban tanto, que a Sasuke no le hubiera importado si sus padres no la hubieran aceptado.

—Mis padres, les has encantado. — se acercó a ella. — Tanto como a mí. — y la beso nuevamente.

Si cualquier auto pasara por la carretera y mirara de cerca vería como dos jóvenes enamorados se besaban apasionadamente en el asiento de un Maserati.

.

.

.

 **Tenía esta idea rondando, espero que les gustara. ¿Me dejan un Review?**


End file.
